


Two Kinds of Purebloods

by enthusio



Series: Coming of Age [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: Sirius sometimes forgot his family wasn't like the others in Gryffindor.(Set around chapters 4-6 of Coming of Age, mostly stand alone.)





	Two Kinds of Purebloods

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a bonus I came up with while working through world-building for Coming of Age. It's set somewhere around chapters 4 through 6. There are a few lines that might not make much sense if you've not read the main fic. Underage warnings are because of the world it's set in, on its own nothing is specified other than that Sirius is still at Hogwarts. If you are squeamish about character ages I suggest NOT reading the main Coming of Age fic or going to my author page. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> If you are reading Coming of Age, this gives a little perspective on how wildly pureblood views and traditions can vary. They're not all like the Potters.

Sirius groaned, almost losing control of himself at the sight of Jones sliding onto his cock.  Fuck, she had such a brilliant cunt.  So tight he thought he might die, but so wet and responsive that she only needed a minute before she was ready to take him.  And the _sounds_  she made, moaning and begging, always telling him how good he felt inside her.  It was so much better than that almost useless muggle girl his father had given him, who had just laid silently until he told her he wanted to hear how much she liked it.  Even then, it had been weeks before she'd screamed for him, the daft bint mumbling that it felt good like she was talking about the weather.  _Muggles_.  Their backwards ideas ruined perfectly good birds.

Not Jones though.  Jones was better than McKinnon, and that girl was a regular banshee in bed.  He groaned again, reaching up to grab her tits.  Jones moaned louder, her cunt tightening around him with every pinch and squeeze.  Witch loved having her tits played with, Sirius had figured that out long before he'd gotten into her muggle knickers.  They weren't even a handful, didn't have anything on McKinnon, but McKinnon didn't squeeze his cock the way Jones did.

"Fuck, doll, you look so good on my cock," Sirius grinned at Jones, loving how her eyes went wide and glassy when he talked to her like that.  "You like that, don't you?  Like feeling my cock filling you up, stretching out that tight little pussy."  He sat up, biting Jones' neck just so he could feel her nails digging into his skin.  So _fucking_  good.  "What would Mummy and Daddy think if they could see you now?  See their little girl moaning on some boy's cock like a good little whore?  Bet your daddy doesn't know you're gonna spend all summer getting your pussy filled, does he?  Did you tell him how you beg for me?"

" _Siri_ "  Jones' gasped his name, slamming herself onto his cock until she started clenching even tighter around him.  Sirus grit his teeth, determined not to finish just yet.  Not yet.  This felt too good to end so soon.

 _Fuck_  she was so tight.  So fucking, brilliantly good.  Sirius couldn't imagine anyone better.  He pulled her off him, pushing her onto the bed so he could shove into her from behind.  Jones just moaned louder, pressing back onto him when she'd recovered enough.  She loved all the same things he did, all the things other witches thought were too rough or dark.  Even McKinnon had shoved his head between her legs when he started telling her how good her cunt felt.  She'd jumped off his bed and flounced back to the girls' dorms when he slapped her arse -- while he was still hard.

Jones didn't do any of that.  He'd spent an entire afternoon with her spread across his lap, begging and crying as he spanked her.  That had been the day he'd decided to ask her home for the summer.  Any witch who could go from sobbing that she was a bad girl who needed to be punished to begging him to fuck her deeper was too good to send back to muggles who wouldn't even appreciate her.

Sirius grabbed Jones' hair, yanking her head back so that he could admire the arch her back made while he fucked her.  There was something about that arch, about the power of of a witch almost being held up by his hand and his cock, that made him need to fuck her even harder.  And if pulling Jones' hair give him more leverage to slam her onto his cock, then that was just a nice bonus.

"Siri," Jones gasped, "close.  Please, more."

He stopped, holding her against him.  "Not yet.  Not until I say."

"But Siri!"  she tried to push herself onto him, whining when he held firm.

"I _said_ ," Sirius pulled out just long enough to slam himself back into her, making her groan, "Not.  Yet."  He batted her hand away from where she was reaching to rub her clit, tugging her to sit against his chest.  "You're _my_  whore, understand?  You'll come when I say you can."

Jones nodded, her hips stilling against his.  Good girl.  _His_  good girl.  He ran his hand up her body, teasing her chest as he slowly began fucking her again.  She was such a good girl.  And her throat felt so nice under his hand.  He could feel every pant and swallow, tell how he was driving her mad with the careful drag and push of his cock.  He purposely drew the moment out as long as he could, breathing over her shoulder until she was so sensitive the slightest flick of his tongue made her cunt spasm.

It couldn't last.  Not when Sirius so loved seeing her body shake as he pounded into her.  She was soon back on the bed, her face pressed into the mattress as Sirius shoved himself into her as hard as he could.  She was close, he could tell.  So close, all he'd have to do is roll his hips in just the right way and she'd be screaming.  He wanted to.  Wanted to feel how much tighter she got when she was coming.  It was a brilliant feeling, especially after when she was so limp he could do anything he wanted and she wouldn't even blink.  That was how he'd had her arse for the first time, easing himself into her with his cock wet from her cunt.  She'd loved it.  Especially when he set her in his lap so that he could shove his fingers into her cunt at the same time.  That had _really_  made her scream.

He might do that again, actually.  If Jones' cunt was nice then her arse must be what muggle heaven felt like.  He could do with a bit of heaven right now, with McGonagall still tetchy over charming her hat pink and James elbowing him every time he tried to ask Remus why _the fuck_  he hadn't had a proper coming of age.  Jones' arse would be just the thing.

Not yet though.  She felt even better when she was delirious after a few good fucks and in the meantime there was something else Sirius wanted.  He reached between her legs, pinching her clit the way that never failed to get her off.

"Don't come," he ordered, right before she did just that.  Perfect.

He fucked her through, not slowing his pace even when her cries took on a pained tinge.  When she was laying still under him, her breath coming in harsh pants, he dragged her up against his chest.  "You disobeyed me," he growled, biting into her shoulder for good measure.  "You'll have to be punished."

Jones whimpered as she nodded frantically, tears leaking down the sides of her face.  "I'm sorry, Siri.  I tried."

"I know you did, doll."  He pressed his fingers against her clit, just holding pressure without building her up any further.  "But trying isn't good enough.  Naughty little girls need to be taught to obey.  You know what that means don't you?"

Another nod and whimper.  Good girl.  He let her pull herself off his cock, moving to the edge of the bed so that she could lay across his lap.  Fuck her arse was gorgeous.  Soft and pale and plump.  He loved the sound his hand made when he slapped it.  Loved the way she jumped, gasping out "more, please" the way she'd been taught.  She was such a good little whore.  _His_  whore.  If anyone else so much as looked at her Sirius was going to kill them.

* * *

"Siri!"

Sirius closed his eyes as Jones screamed.  He wouldn't come.  He wouldn't.  Not like this.

Except he could still hear Jones' cries as she was stretched and filled.  Could hear that her cunt was absolutely soaking, dripping from how well her body had been trained to take a hard cock.  The pressure on his cock was so tight.  Tighter than anything he'd ever felt.  He grit his teeth, willing himself to hold out.  Just a little longer.  Just a few more -- he gasped, his cock throbbing just as Jones sobbed his name again.

His eyes seemed to open against his will.  Forcing him to look at the tears streaming down Jones' face as she cried out for him, begging him to do _something_  as his father brutally tore open her pussy.

Sirius gasped as the arousal spell took hold of him again.  He knew this time he wouldn't be allowed to close his eyes.


End file.
